


in which a chicken nuggets bribery ends with shirabu getting a boyfriend

by ramvne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Flirting, Blood Drinking, First Meetings, Getting Together, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Other, Vampires, agender shirabu kenjirou, gender neutral pronouns for shirabu knejirou, goshiki is a vampire, kind of ? maybe ? idk, lets make those tags more popular ladies and gays, little bit of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramvne/pseuds/ramvne
Summary: “Sorry… I didn't mean to seem creepy. I was gonna go into the bar for a drink but i saw you out here and you looked really pretty in the lights so I thought I'd give it a shot?” He looked nervous, and Shirabu must've been tired, or maybe their few drinks of the night was clouding their judgement, because the stranger looked unfairly cute like that. They hated the way they could feel their cheeks heating up a small bit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara (mentioned), Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	in which a chicken nuggets bribery ends with shirabu getting a boyfriend

Shirabu shivered as they left the bar into the cold night, arms crossed. The neon lit street was mostly empty, with only a few stragglers still hanging around the different shops. They leaned against the wall, the cold brick pressing against their back through the thin shirt they wore. They just needed a breather, a break from the crowded building, the too strong smell of alcohol, and their friends’ inappropriate amount of flirting. They decided it was time to leave about the time that Ennoshita started climbing into Akaashi’s lap to loudly whisper pick up lines into his ear. 

Shirabu hadn't planned on their birthday going this way- being ditched by half their friends due to an unexpected stomach problem and then being stuck with the couple that got grossly affectionate once they got alcohol in their system. And now here they were, standing outside in the cold and considering the consequences of just going home. It was late past midnight now, so it wouldn't be too weird. right? Terushima would probably make fun of them, though.

Just as they started debating themself in their own head, they were unexpectedly pulled out of their thoughts by a hand slamming down next to their head. They looked up, confused and startled, only to be met with a boy who looked about their age, although taller. he had short black hair in a bowl cut and was shooting them a polite yet cocky smile. they couldn't help but notice the small fangs poking out slightly as well. 

“Um. Hello? I don't have any money on me, if that's what you're looking for.” That seemed to throw the stranger off, his smile faltering a little before getting back on track. 

“N-no, this isn't a robbery. Or a mugging. I can't remember which is the right word. I just wanted to say hey.” Oh. So he was  _ that _ kind of guy, huh? Shirabu’s frown deepened.

“Really? By kabe donning a stranger outside on an empty street? ‘Cause that isn't creepy at all. How could anyone misread that situation?” At least the guy had the decency to look guilty as he got called out, and he dropped his arm.

“Sorry… I didn't mean to seem creepy. I was gonna go into the bar for a drink but i saw you out here and you looked really pretty in the lights so I thought I'd give it a shot?” He looked nervous, and Shirabu must've been tired, or maybe their few drinks of the night was clouding their judgement, because the stranger looked unfairly cute like that. They hated the way they could feel their cheeks heating up a small bit. 

“Give what a shot exactly?”

“Oh! Um. I wanted to see if you would be willing to let me drink from you? Shit Tendou told me not to say that outright like that-” He went bright red at his mistake and rubbed the back of his head, having flustered himself. “Well, i mean I've already said it… So would you?”

Shirabu blinked before letting out a small disbelieving laugh. “Wow, you're really shit at this.”

Goshiki blushed worse and covered his face. “Hey, I'm new to this, and my friend isn't that good of a teacher.”

“You're newly turned?”

“Yeah. I haven't been very successful at any of this yet. One of my human friends has been taking pity on me, but he says that i need to figure it out on my own and find another source. And i want to, but it's hard! I've never even flirted before.” He looked as if he was about to go on a rant, so Shirabu cut him off.

“I didn't ask for your life story, man.” Their frown softened back into its normal slightly irritated state. “What's your name?”

“I'm Goshiki Tsutomu.”

“Okay, you know what, Goshiki Tsutomu? I'm hungry. Buy me some chicken nuggets and I’ll consider your proposition. I'm more agreeable on a full stomach, or so I've heard.” 

Goshiki’s face lit up and he nodded excitedly. “I can do that! I think there’s a mcdonalds nearby.” 

“Lead the way.”

* * *

  
  


“Oh, it's your birthday? Happy birthday, Shirabu!”

“Thank you.” The two of them had made their way to a mcdonalds, and Goshiki had bought Shirabu a heap of chicken nuggets as promised. They chatted idly, and Shirabu was secretly a little shocked that goshiki was so pleasant to be around. Sure, he was annoying sometimes, but Shirabu found everyone at least a little annoying. Usually a lot annoying. But he was funny, and full of stories. And he didn't seem to mind much that Shirabu only really chimed in to poke fun at him or make a dry comment. They even made him laugh once. Their brain was not awake enough for this, they couldn't even think straight (quite literally). 

They kept noticing little details about him and their interest in him grew as with each one. Like how his eyes crinkled in the corners when he laughed, how when he talked too much he would use his hands to gesture wildly, the way he was way more confident and cocky than their first meeting made it seem, and that he was very passionate about volleyball for some reason. He had plenty of funny stories about his high school team that he was still very close with. By the time they finished their chicken nuggets, Shirabu felt like they knew them all personally.

“Ah- you're finished with your food?” Goshiki sat up excitedly.

“Yeah, I am.”

“So have you decided yet?”

“Hm. Sure, why not? You won't take too much, will you?” the comment was mostly meant as a tease, but Goshiki nodded seriously.

“I would never take more than you're willing to give me.” Shirabu had only met the guy a little while ago, but for some reason they felt they could trust him. Oh well, if it came back to bite them in the ass, then they would deal with it then. 

“Alright sure. You can have a drink from me.” Goshiki grinned and did a fist pump, causing them to snort. “Geez, you're a dork. Let's get this over with.”

They stood and waited for him to do so as well before leaving the mcdonalds. They turned off to the side of the building for at least the feeling of having some privacy and was almost immediately met with goshiki trapping them with his arm again. They raised a brow and he dropped it again, looking a little disappointed. From what they’d gathered from his personality, he probably saw it in a tv show or something and thought it was cool. Very tragic that he’d tried only to be shot down by them so easily. 

They watched him take in a deep breath and recompose himself before leaning in and kissing their jaw softly, hands moving to gently grab their shoulders. They let out a soft sound as he moved down to their neck, finding a good spot and biting down. it hurt for a moment, the pain spreading across their whole body before immediately being hushed and leaving them feeling like their body was made of cotton. he drank from them for a while before pulling off and licking over the bleeding bite so that it would heal quickly. Thank God for vampiric healing spit. The cottony feeling faded from their body, but it remained present in their brain for a bit longer- long enough for them to grab him by his shirt and pull him into a kiss. 

He made a tiny squeaky sound at the unexpectedness of it, but very quickly melted into the kiss, arms moving to wrap around their waist instead. They could taste the blood in his mouth, and they tried not to think about the fact that it was their own. The kiss remained soft and sweet, but the thought lingered in the back of their head that the intoxicating feeling was gone. But they were still kissing him. They couldn't blame how much they were enjoying kissing him on the after effects of the bite. Definitely not when they realized they'd wanted to do this for a while now. 

They eventually pulled away, ignoring the whine of protest from Goshiki. “If I gave you my number, would you call? Would you want to do this again?”

“Definitely.”

“Cool.” Shirabu shot him a small smile as they grabbed his phone from his pocket and gave him their number. Once the phone was put away again, they pulled him right back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @bokuatsu, @pissmoths, or @nbshirabu
> 
> twitter: @pissmoths or @yuujilovebot


End file.
